cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prometheans
The Prometheans are Forerunner warriors who serve the Forerunner Ecumene. They are made of mechanical cyborg beings powered and made sentient by Forerunner energy. This energy was harvested by the Composer, a weapon that turns live beings into digital intelligence, thus giving the Prometheans their sentience. The Prometheans all serve the Protector of Ecumene, whoever it may be, due to having a hive mind. However, with digital tampering, some Prometheans, mostly crawlers, can break away from the hive mind and serves whoever the tamperer chooses to have them serve. History The Prometheans are a very ancient class of warriors, who were created by Ur-Didact, a Forerunner general who used an ancient weapon known as the Composer to digitize live beings into artificial Forerunner warriors that became known as Prometheans. However, Didact soon lost his morality as he began forcing others into becoming Prometheans, thus causing the Forerunners to imprison Didact and exile him and his Promethean army on the planet Chorus. Thousands of years later, the Prometheans remained on Chorus, until the arrival of Master Chief John Smith, who crash landed on the planet, and came into contact with rogue Prometheans. In his attempts to call for help, Chief accidentally released Didact, who took control of the Prometheans once again. Didact lead the Prometheans in recovering the Composer from a Halo installation, but with the help of UNSC reinforcements, including an ONI operative named Evans, Chief managed to stop Didact from using the Composer on Earth, with Chief and Evans killing Didact. However, the Covenant ally themselves with the Prometheans, and together, they continue battling the UNSC and the Sangheili in a conflict known as the Great Schism. Chief continued working with Evans in stopping the Covenant forces from obtaining the power of the Prometheans, and though they manage to kill Covenant leader, Jul M'dama, Evans betrays Chief, revealing that he and ONI wants the power of the Prometheans for themselves. Chief, with the help of Thel 'Vadam, Jameson Locke, the Sangheili and the UNSC, works to stop ONI, battling past Covenant, Promethean and ONI forces. However, after stopping ONI and killing their leader, Margaret Lasky, it is revealed that Evans was merely using ONI so he could obtain the power of the Prometheans all for himself, which he does and becomes the leader of the Prometheans. However, Chief and 'Vadam work and stop him in the nick of time, leading to Evans being killed. After this, the Prometheans continue protecting Forerunner worlds, including one like Genesis, which Eric J. Hinson and his squad land on. The Prometheans on Revenant come under the control of Nazi officer, Hans von Kliefen, but with the help of monitor, 029 Exhilarant Witness, who takes control of numerous Promethean Crawlers, Hinson and his squad stop and kill Kliefen. Types and Weapons Promethean Crawler These Prometheans have an animal like appearance. They are extremely aggressive, vicious and tough and are also very fast and maneuverable, and they are incredibly capable of ambushes and skirmishing. They carry Z-110 Bolt Shots and Z-130 Suppressors. Promethean Knight The strongest of the Prometheans, they are more humanoid in appearance. They are tall and encased in armor and are incredibly strong and very aggressive. They usually wield Z-250 Light Rifles, Z-270 Binary Rifles, Z-180 Scattershots and Z-390 Incineration Cannons, and also very commonly wield swords made of Forerunner energy. Weapons * Z-110 Bolt Shot * Z-130 Suppressor * Z-250 Light Rifle * Z-750 Binary Rifle * Z-180 Scatter Shot * Z-520 Splinter Turret * Z-390 Incineration Cannon Vehicles * Z-1800 Trivia Category:Halo Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:On and Off Category:Alien Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Barbarian Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animal Characters Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Honorable Category:Monster Category:Creators Category:Destroyers Category:Military Characters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Misanthrope Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Usurper Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Guardians Category:Harbingers Category:Recurring Category:Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Angelic Category:Hunters Category:Control Freaks Category:Suicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Serious Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Symbolic Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Jerks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Old Characters Category:Empowered Characters Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessors